Nouveaux départs
by Oxo29
Summary: Ace décide de tout plaquer et d'aller vivre chez son père qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Seulement pendant son voyage il se retrouve assis à côté d'un certain blond ...


Chose promise, chose due /o/

J'avais prévu d'en poster un autre à la base mais celui-ci est toujours en cours d'écriture, j'arrive pas à terminer j'ai toujours des nouvelles idées qui viennent relancer l'histoire haha

Ce que je vous propose là est donc un Two-shot, mais il n'y a que la première partie pour le moment =)

Rating: K+

Disclamer: Oda-sama, mon maître, mon père, mon Dieu !

Spécial Thanks: au gars assis en face de moi dans le train qui d'une seule phrase, m'a inspiré cette histoire haha (j'ai remis la phrase dans le texte d'ailleurs ;D)

* * *

MarcoxAce

Ace entra d'un pas maussade dans le bâtiment, son sac sur une épaule.

Il se trouvait à la gare de Water Seven, et l'Umiresha se faisait attendre. Des passagers étaient assis un peu partout, entassant leurs bagages sur le sol. Le jeune homme les regardaient sans les voir.

Cet été, il avait eu dix-huit ans. Il avait donc décidé, de son propre gré de quitter sa mère, Portgas D. Rouge, pour aller s'installer chez son père, Gol D. Roger. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années déjà et appréhendait un peu leur rencontre.

Ce dernier vivait sur l'île de Loki, qui se trouvait à plusieurs heures de train de Water Seven. Ace était un peu triste de quitter ses amis mais il savait que là-bas, il pourrait rencontrer pleins de nouveaux visages.

Un peu rasséréné par cette perspective, il laissa un fin sourire se glisser sur ses lèvres.

A ce moment là, le son familier de la locomotive se fit entendre et dans un capharnaüm incroyable, celle-ci ralentit. Le crissement des freins raisonna dans la gare pendant une longue minute.

Le jeune homme s'approcha rapidement et faisant fi des passagers qui descendaient, il monta d'un mouvement souple. Il repéra tout de suite la place parfaite : dans le sens de la marche avec une grande fenêtre. Il s'y dirigea avant de s'y asseoir précipitamment de peur qu'on ne la lui vole. Il arborait alors un petit sourire satisfait, même s'il avait du chemin à faire, son emplacement était parfait !

Il saisit son casque et le mit sur ses oreilles. De la bonne Dubstep comme il l'aimait, il ne verrait pas le temps passer !

Et monta le son au maximum.

« _ Excusez moi, la place à côté de vous est libre ? »

Un grand blond le regardait alors qu'il n'entendait absolument rien. Le nouveau venu soupira et toucha l'épaule du jeune homme qui sursauta brusquement.

« _ QUOI ? » fit Ace un peu trop fort, faisant se retourner toutes les personnes présentes dans le wagon.

Marco lui fit un petit sourire.

« _ Bonjour, cette place est libre ?

_ Oui, oui … » répondit Ace, contrarié d'avoir attiré l'attention.

Dans un sifflement, le train démarra. Du coin de l'œil, le jeune homme remarqua que son voisin avait sorti tout un tas de papiers avec pleins de chiffres compliqués dessus. Il haussa les épaules et retourna à son paysage de mer horizontale.

Au bout de dix minutes, le blond étant d'ordinaire très patient finit par n'en plus pouvoir. Il avait beau se concentrer de toutes ses forces, rien n'y faisait. La musique de sauvage qu'il entendait parfaitement du casque de son voisin l'empêchait de travailler.

Usant de diplomatie, il se lança à nouveau.

« _ Excusez-moi ? »

Il ne l'entendit pas, encore une fois. Il se pencha un peu plus pour essayer de capter l'attention du jeune homme, en le regardant dans les yeux. C'est le moment que choisit Ace pour se retourner. Leurs visages ne se trouvaient plus qu'a cinq centimètres l'un de l'autre. Les deux grands yeux bruns du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent devant ceux, d'un noir intense qui se trouvaient en face de lui.

Marco se redressa d'un coup avec un visage totalement impassible.

L'autre ne bougea pas, puis finit par se redresser lentement. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui venait de se passer.

Il leva un des côtés de son casque :

« _ Oui ? »

Marco usa d'un sourire commercial.

« _ Pouvez-vous baisser un peu le son s'il vous plaît ? Cela ménagera vos oreilles, et les miennes par la même occasion … »

Ace pinça les lèvres.

« _ Rabat-joie, » marmonna t-il avant de diminuer le volume uniquement pour la forme.

« C'est bien un vieux ça, il comprend que j'ai besoin de cette musique moi ! » pensa amèrement le jeune ténébreux.

Marco quant à lui put reprendre là où il en était, même s'il entendait toujours le son, c'était déjà moins puissant.

Une heure passa, ponctuée par les arrêts du train sur différentes îles. Le blond n'avait pas vu le temps passer, le nez plongé dans son travail.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête vers son voisin. Ce dernier , toujours sa musique de barbare dans les oreilles s'était tout simplement endormi sur son épaule.

Marco ne put s'empêcher de laisser son expression se radoucir. Il avait pu le remarquer au début du voyage, le brun était très mignon. Il était un mélange d'innocence et d'insolence.

Des mèches de cheveux presque bouclées lui barraient le visage, se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration, et révélant de petites taches de rousseurs qui parsemaient son visage. Il était vêtu d'une chemise complètement ouverte, révélant son torse finement musclé.

Le blond resta à le regarder un petit moment avant de se reprendre. Il devait absolument avancer dans son travail !

Mais devait-il le bouger ? Ou le réveiller ? L'épaule sur laquelle se trouvait la tête du jeune homme commençait à devenir douloureuse, mais contre tout attente cela ne le gênait pas plus que ça.

Il laissa donc le jeune homme profiter de son sommeil pendant qu'il reprenait là où il en était. Cependant au bout de dix minutes, il se rendit compte que la proximité avec le casque du jeune homme faisait qu'il entendait la musique comme s'il avait eu ces écouteurs sur les oreilles.

« Merde. »

Il jeta un regard au jeune brun qui dormait toujours sur son épaule.

Il dormait pas vrai ? Alors, il pourrait éteindre sa machine et il ne se rendrait compte de rien. Il avança une main hésitante vers celle du jeune homme où se trouvait son mp3.

Il réussit à saisir et extraire l'engin de son emprise. Cependant en retour …Ace captura la main de Marco.

Il tira un peu pour essayer de se libérer mais rien à faire, il la tenait fermement.

De son autre main il pouvait déjà éteindre la musique mais il avait un nouveau problème. Comment le faire lâcher ?

Il força encore un peu, et tenta de tirer d'un coup sec ce qui eut un nouvel effet non désiré : la tête d'Ace glissa doucement avant de tomber sur les genoux de Marco.

« Et galère ! »

Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?

Voyez le tableau, lui, il était dans le train avec un strict inconnu qui se reposait sur ses cuisses et qui tenait fermement sa main.

Il n'avait plus le choix : il devait le réveiller. Il se pencha sensiblement, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait lui dire.

Mais il s'arrêta dans son élan.

Sous ses yeux, le jeune homme semblait faire un mauvais rêve. Il avait les sourcils froncés et l'air souffrant.

D'un coup, le brun ramena ses bras sur sa poitrine et se détendit immédiatement. Le problème c'est que la main de Marco se trouvait toujours dans celle d'Ace. Le plus vieux ne savait plus quoi faire à tel point que c'était devenu embrassant et qu'il ne pouvait définitivement plus se concentrer.

Mais une étrange sensation le sortit de sa gêne, là, à travers sa main que le jeune homme dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom tenait fermement, il sentait battre un cœur. Son cœur.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tant pis, yoi » renonça t-il.

Il s'adossa calmement à son siège restant à regarder son protégé du moment. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun intense et ils semblaient tout aussi doux. D'une pulsion stupide il voulut glisser ses doigts dans les mèches du jeune homme, et c'est ce qu'il fit, de sa main libre. Il savourait le contact avec un petit plaisir coupable.

Il passa les deux heures suivantes ainsi, une main à caresser les cheveux du brun sur ses genoux et l'autre toujours prisonnière de ce dernier.

Il lui sembla que toutes ces minutes s'étaient écoulées encore plus rapidement que lors du début de ce voyage.

Mais au bout d'environ trois heures et demi de trajet, le moment de quitter le train pointa le bout de son nez. Il se sentit bête tout à coup, et si le gamin avait voulu descendre avant !?

Il aurait dû le réveiller !

Une voix se fit soudainement entendre dans les hauts parleurs :

« _ Mesdames et monsieur, notre train va arriver sur l'île de Loki, c'est le terminus. Veillez à vérifier que vous n'avez rien oublié à votre place avant de quitter l'Umiresha. Toute l'équipe du bord vous remercie et vous souhaite une agréable journée.

_ Yoi, fit Marco en secouant doucement l'épaule du jeune homme, yoi ... »

Il sentit la pression sur sa main se desserrer graduellement, et Marco la retira précipitamment au moment où il sentit que l'individu bougeait la tête.

Ace se releva, encore à moitié endormi. Il papillonna des yeux avant se les frotter, et son casque retomba autour de son cou.

« _ Je me suis endormi ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

« _ Oui, lui répondit doucement Marco, nous sommes arrivés au terminus.

_ Ah merde, je vous ai dérangé ? Je suis narcoleptique alors ... »

Le blond laissa échapper un sourire. Narcoleptique hein ?

« _ J'espère que tu n'as pas raté ton arrêt, yoi…

_ Ah non, non je descendais au terminus moi aussi ... »

Il s'étira largement devant Marco qui fit parcourir ses yeux sur le jeune homme. Il était si attirant …

Ace lui envoya un regard interrogateur et le blond se détourna, impassible. Intérieurement il était terriblement gêné d'avoir été pris sur le fait.

« _ Bon allez ! Fit Ace en se levant car le train venait de freiner, je vais y aller ! »

Son vis-à-vis se leva à son tour, pour le laisser passer. Ace se hissa sur la pointe des pieds devant lui pour essayer d'attraper son sac et le blond n'eut pas le temps de réagir assez vite pour l'aider. Il le balança sur son épaule.

« _ Bon bah, salut ! » termina t-il simplement avec un grand sourire avant de lui passer devant, collant inexorablement une dernière fois son corps contre celui de Marco avant de sortir du wagon.

Le blond soupira avant de se pencher pour récupérer tout ses papiers. Ce n'avait été que trois petites heures mais il avait apprécié ce voyage. Il se mit à arborer un petit sourire. Oui, il s'en souviendrait pendant un bon petit moment.

Pourtant il avait d'autres chats à fouetter, la semaine suivante il devrait travailler à son nouveau poste où il avait été muté. Et ce ne serait sûrement pas une partie de plaisir …

Mais quoi qu'il fasse, son petit sourire ne le quittait plus.

De son côté Ace était tout joyeux. Si son voyage avait mal commencé, il avait fait un magnifique rêve ce qui pouvait pardonner. Il ne se souvenait plus de quoi il était question mais subsistait juste une impression de bonheur infuse.

Cela lui suffisait pour se rendre à l'endroit qu'il redoutait autrefois, d'un pas joyeux.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et un parfum inconnu s'en dégagea. Il porta sa main gauche à son nez, la reniflant tel un mâtin. Un parfum exquis s'en dégageait, il en était déjà accro. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait pu toucher pour s'en imprégner ainsi.

Son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'il se rendait d'un bon pas chez son père.

/

Le week-end avait été long. Il n'était pas habitué à vivre chez son géniteur, il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. Il ne savait pas trop non plus comment se comporter avec lui.

Le lundi avait fini par arriver, l'obligeant à se rendre à son nouveau lycée.

Ace allait entrer en terminale scientifique, sans savoir cependant comment il avait fait pour passer en classe supérieure. Haussant les épaules il se rendit au tableau pour chercher son nom parmi les nombreuses classes. Il se fit vite remarquer par les jeunes filles. Oui, c'est vrai que sans se vanter, il se trouvait plutôt canon …

Plusieurs gars vinrent ensuite lui parler, et de nature plutôt sociable, il se fit rapidement apprécier par ses camarades. Très vite ils se retrouvèrent en classe, bavardant et attendant sagement (NDA : c'est ça haha) l'arrivée de leur professeur principal. Un planning avait été distribué à chacun d'entre eux et Ace baissa les yeux sur celui-ci pour la première fois.

Classe Terminale S5, professeur principal Monsieur Le Phénix _(NDB/ putain, la tronche que j'ai tiré en voyant le nom xD)_. Professeur de mathématiques.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là, laissa entrer un grand blond

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, il s'agissait du même homme que lors de son trajet en train ! Comment ?

Ce dernier se plaça dernière le bureau, imposant le silence par sa simple présence.

« _ Bonjour, je suis Marco Le Phénix, je serai votre professeur principal et de mathématiques tout au long de cette année, yoi, » commença t-il brièvement en guise de présentation.

Il fit parcourir ses yeux noirs sur la classe et son cœur manqua un battement.

Assis au fond, se trouvait le jeune homme du train qui semblait tout aussi surpris que lui de le trouver là.

Marco afficha un sourire. Oui, même si ce boulot allait être chiant, il s'amuserait bien cette année ...

De son côté, Ace eut l'impression que c'était à lui que Marco s'adressait quand il lança sans le quitter des yeux avec un air machiavélique :

« _ Nous serons ensemble huit heures par semaine. Bienvenue en classe de Terminale scientifique spécialité mathématiques ... »

FIN PARTIE 1

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin de ce premier One-shot, la deuxième partie arrivera quand ... heu.. elle sera finie XD

En vous remerciant de votre patience !


End file.
